Percy's new little brother
by ncalkins
Summary: What if Percy met Nico in the Lotus hotel and casino? What if Annabeth and Grover stayed there and the Di Angelo's went? How would Hades react? AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

Percy's New Brother chapter 1

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, thanks beta!

Percy, Annabeth and Grover had been in the Lotus Casino for a while now. Annabeth went off to the building things game and Grover went to the reverse hunting game. There were hundreds of things to do and games to play. Nevertheless, Percy did not know what to do. So Percy walked around to bad he was not looking were he was going.

"Hey!" A young boy's voice shouted.

"Oh, I am sorry man." Percy said, as he looked at the boy no older then ten. The boy had black hair and dark eyes.

"It's okay, I'm Nico!" Nico chirped as he looked up at the sea eyed black haired boy.

Percy smiled, "Percy, hey do you know any good games to play here?"

Nico brightened and with a smile he said, "Ya, there's this game called Mythomagic! It's sooo fun!"

Percy smiled bemused, "Okay, how do you play."

Nico explained how to play it. It was a lot like Yugioh, Percy found out. However, when he mentioned this Nico said, "What's Yugioh?"

"Nevermind Nico, let's play."

"Okay and don't worry I'll go easy on you."

So the two played the game, and they did other things, they just finished their lunch. "Hey Nico, I'm going to go play the VR sharpshooters. Do you want to come?" Percy asked as he started walking away from their lunch table.

"No, I'm going on the waterslide again." Nico said as he stood up from the table, pizza half eaten.

"Make sure you wait an hour before you go in. I don't want go to drown because of cramps or something." Percy called as he watched Nico run to the elevator; he smiled and shook his head at the responds his got, a wave without a backwards glance.

As Percy made his way to the game, he noticed a boy standing next to it. He was wearing bell-bottom jeans and a red T-shirt, not to mention he looked like Elvis. Percy shook his head and ignored it; he also ignored it when the kid said, "Groovy, man. Been here two weeks, and the games keep getting better and better."

'_Groovy? Is he high or just from the seventies?"_

Percy shook his head and ignored it.

"Ya, this game is sick!" Percy exclaimed as he killed another alien. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the kid looked at him startled.

'_Okay that's weird.' _Percy thought. "I'm names Darrin."

"My name is Percy. Hey, Darrin are you from around here?" Percy asked as politely as possible.

Darrin paused to think, but was bored and returned to the game. "I don't, I think so?"

Percy studied Darrin as he played the game; Percy began to feel a sinking feeling.

"Darrin? I have a question," Percy asked as Darrin shot another alien, part of Percy realized he just died and the game was asking if he would like to start again.

"What?"

"What year is it?" Percy asked carefully, fear beginning to take hold.

Darrin frowned at Percy. "In the game?"

"No. In real life."

Darrin had to think about it. "1977."

"No," Percy squeaked. "Really?"

"Hey, man. Bad vibes. I got a game happening."

Percy placed the gun back into the slot and began to talk to people asking what year it was. They all gave him different answers; Percy just decided to get Annabeth and Grover when Nico ran up to him dripping wet.

"Percy! You have to come with me to the pool; they have a new super slide!" Nico exclaimed his wet hair shinning in the light.

Percy was tempted he could only wonder what the super slide was like.

'_Focus, you need to get your friends out of here.' _Thought Percy as he shook his head, then he grabbed Nico's arm.

"Nico we need to get out of here! Just let me collect Annabeth and Grover then we can leave." Percy said as he began to drag Nico toward the games.

"Leave? Why, this place is great!" Nico declared as he pulled his arm away from Percy.

"It may be cool, but it's a trap. This place is bad news." Percy said, as he looked Nico strait in the eye.

"Prove it." Nico said eye Percy with disbelieve.

"I don't have time for this." Percy muttered under his breath. "Nico it's a long story and I have to go."

"Then make it short." Nico demanded as he looked at Percy defiantly.

Percy sighed in aggravation, "Fine. The Greek Gods are real; I'm the son of Poseidon." To prove it Percy touched Nico's wet hair and made it dry.

"Cool." Nico breathed as he fingered his now dry hair.

"This hotel traps people, there are people from 1977. What year do you think it is?"

"1943?" Nico said unsure.

"It's 2010 and we need to get out of here." Percy said in a bit of a panic.

"Okay just let me get Bianca." Nico said as he turned and sprinted off for his sister.

Percy ran toward the games to get Annabeth and Grover.

"Annabeth! We have to leave!" Percy shouted as he ran toward her.

Annabeth mumbled building a skyscraper, Percy grabbed Annabeth shoulders and shook her.

"Annabeth we have to leave this place is a trap!" Percy exclaimed trying to pry Annabeth from the game.

"Get off Percy! I am almost finished with this building them I am going to make a mini-Olympus! And you know what it's going to be better then the real thing!" Annabeth Cried as she elbowed Percy in the stomach.

"Annabeth," Wheezed Percy as he tried to get his breath under control. Once he did, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Spiders, Annabeth think of big hairy spiders."

"You're crazy Jackson!" Annabeth spat out. "Leave me alone loser!"

She then to Percy's shock took out her knife and stabbed him in the shoulder.

Percy gave a little scream as the blade pierced his shoulder. Annabeth pulled the blade out, wiped it on her jeans and then turned back to her game without a care in the world. Percy stared at Annabeth's back with betrayed filled eyes, as he held he wounded shoulder. Percy shook his head in disgust and turned away. As he looked of Grover he only felt a little guilty about leaving Annabeth there, after all she betrayed him.

"Grover!" Percy shouted as he spied him playing a reversed hunter game near the door.

Percy ran over and tried to get Grover to leave only to have the same result as he did with Annabeth. Instead of stabbing him, he flung him away with a shout of.

"Get away Jackson! I'm not even your friend!"

Percy hit the ground hard and stared at Grover with astonishment. A bitter smile crossed his face as he thought,_ '"I am your friend, Percy." Ya right.' _

"Percy!" Nico called as he dragged his sister Bianca over. "Are we leaving, now?"

Percy was up as Bianca shouted at Nico, "Nico how can you trust him! You don't even know him, it's clear he's nuts!"

Percy ignored her as he grabbed her other arm and together they dragged her, toward the entrance. Bianca kicked Percy in the ankle causing him to let go of her arm and fall. She then grabbed Nico and tugged him further into the hotel.

"Bianca let go!" Percy shouted as he struggled to get to Percy, who was lying on the ground trying to get his anger under control. "Percy!" Nico screamed as he raised an open hand toward Percy.

Percy hearing Nico's panic, snapped. He picked himself off the ground facing the doors, and then he pivoted toward the Di Angelo children. Percy narrowed his eyes and Bianca; he did not have time for this! His shoulder was throbbing, his friends had betrayed him and he had to save the world. Therefore, Percy did what any rash human being would do; he rushed Bianca breaking her hold on Nico and threw her over his shoulder.

"Be careful." Nico said as he followed Percy out with his sister screaming and pounding on his back.

A greeter trying to give them a new card briefly stopped them, but he backed off when Percy snapped at him and marched out with Bianca over his shoulder and Nico in toe. Once they were outside and a good amount away from the hotel Bianca calmed down enough for Percy to set her down. As the Di Angelo's looked around at the new buildings, Percy grabbed an ambrosia square from the backpack that had magically appeared on his injured shoulder. As he chewed his bit he looked at the near by newsstand, he checked the date: June 20. Percy cursed he had been in the Lotus Casino for five days, only one day to fix everything.

"What's that?" Nico asked as he pointed at the ambrosia square in Percy hand.

"It's Ambrosia. It is the food of the gods. They heal injures of Demigods, but we can't have too much or else we burn up." Percy answered as he rewrapped the ambrosia and tried to think of what to do with Nico and his sister.

Bianca cautiously walked forward as Percy tried to hail a cab. "Like a fever?" She asked.

"No, we burst into flames." Percy answered as he wave his hand in the air.

Bianca gulped and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting you a cab, so that you can get a different hotel."

"What no way!" Nico shouted from right beside Percy, causing him to winch. "I want to stay with you."

Percy looked at him and said, "Look, what I'm going is dangerous. There is a chance I will die; you and your sister have no fighting experience or any weapons."

Nico set his jaw defiantly as another taxi passed by. "Aw come on!" Percy screamed, "I don't have time for this!"

"What is so important that you need to leave right this moment?" Nico asked and Bianca looked at Percy with interest.

Percy sighed, "I was accused of stealing Zeus's master lighting bolt, but I didn't steal it. Now I have to return it by tomorrow or Poseidon goes to war with Zeus. I am traveling to the underworld because Hades is our only lead. But first I have to travel to Los Angeles to the Santa Monica Pier to visit dear old dad."

A Taxi finally slowed down and headed their way. Percy sighed in relive, but to his surprise just when Nico was about to protest, Bianca said, "All the more reason for you not to go alone."

By Nico's shocked looked he had not been expecting that, but he went with it.

"Besides, I really want to see the underworld. It always sounded cool, and you are responsible for us two untrained demigods."

Percy turned to Nico and said, "You're a weirdo aren't you?"

Nico nodded happily, as Bianca opened the taxi door and slid in, followed by a rescinded Percy and then Nico.

"Take us to Los Angeles Santa Monica Pier." Percy said to the driver.

"You have a way to pay; it will cost a lot because that's a long way." The driver said around his cigar.

Bianca handed him her Lotus casino card and asked, "Will you take this?"

The driver shrugged and tried it, a dollar sign appeared and the driver got nervous. Bianca seeing this said, "Can you get us there as fast as you can?"

"Y-Yes your highness, I will." The driver stuttered.

Bianca let a smile slip on her face as the driver took off; she liked the highness bit.

"Can you not smoke, sir?" Nico asked as he rolled down the window trying to get clean air into the cab.

"Yes, your highness." The driver said as he tossed the cigar out the window and rolled down the other windows. "I rolled then down to get rid of the smell. Is it to your liking sir?"

"Yes," Said Nico pleased, and then he muttered to Percy. "I like the highness stuff; I am so keeping my card."

Percy laughed and said, "Don't get a big head Nico, and we don't know if any other place with take these."

Nico smiled and said, "That's prince Nico to you peasant."

Percy smiled back and said, "Hey now, who's the son of a sea god."

Nico laughed and said, "Sorry prince of the sea." He bumped his shoulder on Percy's, then snagged Percy backpack and started to rifle through it asking questions though out the rest of the ride. To Bianca's surprise Percy never got to annoyed, he actually seemed amused.

Review this story please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 2**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, thanks beta!

They arrived in Santa Monica at sunset. Bianca, Percy and Nico looked around. There were carnival rides on the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless people sleeping in the sand dunes, surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

Nico held his shirt over his nose and in a muffled voice said, "It stinks."

The three demigods walked down the edge of the surf.

"Now, what do we do?" Bianca asked as she looked at the glittering ocean.

Percy pursed his lips and told them, "I think I know what to do, both of you stay here. If anything happens, run, pray and yell for help. If you have to fight, grab a blunt object and swing, even if that object is another human."

That said Percy walked into the water. He ignored Bianca and Nico yelling at him, asking what he was doing? (Bianca) And can they come with? (Nico) Soon the water covered his head and he heard no more.

Percy held his breath, for as long as he could. When he could not hold it anymore, he gave a gasping breath and found he could breathe underwater. _'Huh, that's something to tell Nico when I get back up to dry land.' _Percy thought as he walks into the shoals.

To his surprise he knew were everything was, he could sense the rolling texture of the bottom. He could make out sand-dollar colonies dotting the sandbars. He could even see the currents, warm and cold streams swirling together.

Percy felt something rub against his leg, He looked down and almost had a heart attack, sliding beside him was a five-foot-long mako shark. However, the shark was not attacking; it was nuzzling him and heeling like a dog. Tentatively, Percy touched its dorsal fin. It bucked a little, as if inviting him to hold tighter. Percy grabbed the fin with both hands, and it took off, pulling Percy along. The shark carried Percy down into the darkness; it deposited him at the edge of an ocean proper, where the sand bank dropped of into a huge chasm. It was creepy like standing on the rim of the Grand Canyon at midnight, not being able to see much, but knowing the void was right there.

'_I wonder if I would die if I took a step forward?" _Percy morbidly thought.

The surface shimmered maybe a hundred and fifty feet above. Percy knew he should have been crushed at this pressure, but he was not and he could breath. Morbidly Percy wondered how far he would have to go for his powers to stop working or for him to be crushed under the pressure. Percy shook his head and thought, _'I need to stop thinking such morbid thoughts. I wonder if dad can hear my thoughts?'_

His thoughts were broken when he saw something glimmering in the darkness below, growing bigger and brighter as it rose toward Percy. A woman's voice like Percy's mother's soft and sweet called out, "Percy Jackson."

As she got closer, her shape became clearer. She had flowing black hair, a dress made of green silk. Light flickered around her, and her eyes were so distractingly beautiful, Percy barley noticed the stallion-sized sea horse she was riding.

She dismounted. The sea horse and shark went off and started plying tag. The underwater lady smiled at Percy. "You've come far, Percy Jackson. Well done."

Percy not sure what to do, bowed. "You're the women from the Mississippi River."

"Yes, child. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy for me to go so far upriver, but the Naiads helped me. They honor Lord Poseidon though they do not serve in his court."

"You, serve my dad?" Percy asked the Nereid.

"Yes, it has been a while since a son of Poseidon has been born. We have watched you with great interest."

"If he's so interest in me, why isn't he here?" Percy asked stiffly.

A cold draft drifted up from the chasm as if Poseidon was saying, "Watch that tone of voice young man."

"Do not judge your father to harshly, he is on the break of war." The Nereid said gently

And just like that, Percy felt like a brat, his father had a lot more to worry about then his son with daddy issues. As if the sea heard his thoughts, a warm current passed by his cheek and through his hair like a parent telling the child everything would be okay.

The Nereid held out her hand and handed him three sea pearls. "Gifts from you father, just remember what belongs to the sea shall return to the sea. And a warning follow you heart, for you enemies shall feed on your doubt."

The just like that she was gone in a wave of sea foam. Percy huffed and said, "Hey dad promise me if I make it out of all this alive. You will visit occasionally or you will show me, you home….Just keep contact with me from time to time. I know I'm a hero, but just because we're heroes, don't mean we don't need our blood parents."

A current of warm and cold past by him, almost like the sea made a promise to try and was saying sorry all at once. Percy nodded and shot up toward the surface ready to face the what ever was ahead. As soon as Percy appeared on land, his clothes dried.

"Cool!" Nico shouted as he ran to meet Percy with Bianca following close behind.

Percy smiled and told them what had happened; Nico was going crazy about Percy's powers. When Percy told them of his request, Nico said, "If he takes you to his palace can I come?"

"Nico!" Bianca scolded as the walked toward the bus stop.

"Its fine Bianca, he and you can come. I'm sure you guys would like to meet my father, shoot I'd like to meet my father." Percy said as the bus rolled up.

They paid the bus driver with coins from the bag and told him the address they wanted. The bus driver did not know where that was, but he did scare Percy when he said Percy looked like someone he had seen on TV.

"Child star actor." Was Percy's reply the driver bought it but that did not stop them from getting off at the next stop.

After they got off Percy explained to them about how the US thought he was a criminal. Since then Nico and Bianca were on the look out. More then once they had to dunk into an alleyway; Nico even dragged a murderous Percy away from a store window that had a TV in it showing his step-dad smell Gabe.

More then once Percy expressed his hate for this city. "This city is too spread out, chaotic, hard to move around. It reminds me of Ares."

"You've met the god of war?" Nico asked from beside Percy and of course, he was agreeing with everything he said.

"Yeah, he's not a nice dude." Percy said as they walked down the street.

"I never liked him anyway!" Nico claimed as the passed an alleyway that said, "Hey."

Thankfully, they were so intent on their confession they did not hear the voice and went on their way without any problem.

A little later, they started to pass Crusty's Water Bed Place, when Percy suggested they go inside to ask for directions.

Once they were inside, they ran into a man that looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, think-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. His suit might have come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies.

"I'm Crusty." Crusty said with a sharp-toothed smile.

Percy resisted the urge to say, "Yes, your are." Apparently, Nico felt the same from his place in front of Percy as he was leaning back into Percy trying subtly to get away from Crusty.

"We need directions." Bianca meekly began only to be cut off by Crusty.

"On what bed is right for you, I couldn't agree more!" Crusty began as he led them toward the beds (Nico slipped behind Percy) and said, "If you could just try them out."

"We're kind of in a hurry." Nico said as he peeked out from behind Percy, he got a bad feeling about this man.

"I will only take just a minute; I have to make sure you fit perfectly." Crusty said and was about to tell them about the hand massage model when Percy interrupted.

"Are you by chance Procrustes?"

"Yes, I am I see my reputation proceeds me. See that is my legal name, but is such a mouth full so I shortened it to Crusty. Clever isn't?" Crusty asked as he tried to convince Bianca to try the bed.

"Get away you creeper!" Bianca snapped she wanted to leave.

"Procrustes, isn't that the guy that killed people with kindness?" Nico asked weary of what might happen.

"Giant, but in this day and age it doesn't really matter. Now please try this bed sonny, you'll really like it." Crust tried to convince Nico to lie on the lava lamp bed.

"How about you get an order form from you desk and then we'll try out the beds." Percy suggested and Crusty agreed he turned and walked to his desk.

Percy put a finger to his lips signaling for silence as he sneaked after Crusty. Bianca grabbed Nico before he could follow and held him as they waited.

Percy carefully pulled riptide from his pocket. He uncapped it and stabbed Crusty in the butt, Crusty screamed as he disintegrated.

Nico and Bianca heard the scream and fearing the worst rushed toward the place it came from. They found Percy behind the counter looking at a piece of paper.

"I've found the way to DOA Recording Studios." Percy said as he held the paper up.

Bianca and Nico looked at the advertisement (We are always looking for new talent!) and review this story!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 3**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, not betaed

"Okay, you guys know the plan right?" Percy asked as he stood in front of the door that would lead them to the underworld.

"Yes." Echoed behind him confirming they knew the plan.

In front of Percy was a normal door with DOA RECORDING STUDIOS labeled in black on the glass. Under that was, NO SOLICITORS, NO LOITERING, NO LIVING.

"Well, that's friendly." Bianca sarcastically said as she held Nico's hand.

"It's the underworld. It doesn't have to be friendly." Percy said bleakly.

"Bianca, what does solicitors and loitering mean?" Nico asked as he looked at the Greek letters that were covered with English mist.

"It means we don't want to stay here longer then necessary." Percy answered, as he got tired of waiting around outside.

Nico looked at Bianca with a questioning look on his face as Percy opened the door.

"I'll tell you later." Bianca reassured as they followed Percy.

'_I hope there is a later.'_ Bianca thought, as she looked at all the ghost around the room.

Percy marched right to the desk and ringed the bell.

"We would like to go to the underworld, please." Bianca said as she, Nico and Percy lined up at the desk.

"Well that's to-" Charon cut off as he caught sight of Bianca and Nico. His hands started to shake as he felt the underworld aura seeping from their pores.

'_Their not suppose to be here.' _Charon thought as he stared unblinking at Bianca and Nico, the hidden children of the underworld.

"We would like to go to the underworld." Nico demanded, not as patience as he sister.

"Y-Yes o-of c-course." Charon stuttered as he stood up. He led them to the elevator to take them to the underworld. "And nobody touch the dial from my radio station!"

The elevator dropped down and forward, which was weird by the way. The air grew colder, a stench of death filled the air, _'I don't belong here, and I'm alive!'_ Percy thought as Bianca grabbed his hand.

He gave her hand a squeeze, he could understand. In this place you just want to be sure, you are still alive and that someone is there with you. Strangely enough, Nico was not bothered; in fact, he was humming and smiling as if he was going home. It freaked Charon out a lot. The floor kept swaying causing Nico to giggle as he hummed.

Percy blinked and suddenly they were on a boat, in grey robes with a skeleton rowing. The boat hit land and Charon practically pushed them out.

"Welcome to the underworld." Was the last thing they heard as the boat disappeared form sight.

Review this story!

Sorry it took so long my niece was born. When we got back the computer would not work right, my TV was broke because of all the power outs. Then I had no motivation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 4**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, not betaed

Percy looked at all the ghost milling around, the ghost were starting down a well-worn path. Percy swallowed and followed Nico, who was skipping ahead of them.

Bianca was still gripping Percy's hand called to Nico, "Slow down, we don't want to get separated."

Nico turned around, "Hurry up, slow pokes!"

Percy and Bianca stayed at their same pace, which irritated Nico. Nico ran back and grabbed Percy's other hand and tugged both of them alone. After a while of running/being dragged down the path, the entrance to the underworld came into view. The trio just stopped and took it in for a little while.

"I don't know why…but I expected pearly gates or something more extravagate." Bianca said as they took in the turnpikes and ghouls.

"It's an airport." Nico said unimpressed as they walked forward.

As they went through the Nico noticed a person being frisked, "Why are they doing that?"

Percy turned and got a look at the man. "I don't know he looks like someone I know….Anyway he must have done something bad."

Nico did not look satisfied, but nodded anyway as they snuck by security. Only to find them face to snout with Cerberus.

"PUPPY!" Nico squealed as he let go of Percy's hand and ran over to Cerberus.

"NICO!" Bianca and Percy cried out, know for sure Nico was about to be eaten. What they did not expect was Cerberus to bark and wag his tail. Then to lie on his back as Nico rubbed his belly.

The ghost was crushed but neither man nor man's best friend cared. Bianca stared at Nico fearlessly rubbing the three-headed dog's belly, while Percy stared at the giant leg that was kicking in happiness.

"That would really hurt if we got kicked by that thing." Was all he could say, even though part of him was still getting over the fact that Cerberus was a Rottweiler the size of a mammoth.

Bianca nodded her head in agreement as the duo inched around the newly made friends. As soon as they were clear of the doggy mammoth, Bianca called to Nico.

"Come on! We have to move."

Nico nodded and gave Cerberus one last pat. As they ran away toward Hades palace, dunking behind dead trees, trying to ignore Cerberus's heart broken howl and the sirens of a human in the underworld going off.

Bianca and Percy tried not to notice Nico's pained look as he looked back to Cerberus. Percy grabbed Nico's shoulder and said, "Common, we can visit him later if Hades gives us permission."

Nico nodded and they continued on, they walked though Persephone's garden ignoring the sweet smelling Pomegranates. They reached the gates of the palace of Hades, Percy and Bianca were disturbed by the etchings of death one the bronze bars. Nico though, seemed to find them fascinating; they had to drag him away from the gates farther into Hades domain.

"You think we would be trying to make him stay far away from this place." Bianca mentioned as the doors to the hallway leading to the throne room opened.

Percy hmmed as Nico skipped ahead of them, he was about to say something about the skeleton warriors when Nico interrupted.

"Wow! These people use to be soldiers! Did one of you get tortured? Get you head blown off? Can you tell me what you remember of about the torturer then I can make a book about that stuff, and get rich!"

Percy stared at Nico as they followed him; the skeletons just watched them not reacting. Nico still skipping began to do jigs and cartwheels trying to get the skeletons to show some emotion.

"Nico their dead, I don't think they have that many emotions." Percy called to Nico who was doing jumping jacks.

"You never know!" Nico called as he did a cartwheel.

"You know for such a bright and happy kid, Nico sure can be morbid." Percy said Bianca nodded in agreement, as they stopped in front of the doors that would take them into the throne room.

The door creaked open, inside it was pitch black. Cold stale air like from a mausoleum filtered out.

Nico looked at the dark, dank room and said, "Cool."

Right before he recklessly ran right into the unknown.

"Dammit! What is with this kid!" Percy cried as he and Bianca ran after Nico.

As soon as they stepped into the room, it lit up in Greek fire. Torches lighting in every corner. The doors slammed behind them, Bianca ran forward toward Nico and grabbed him holding him close. Percy rush forward in front of them with his sword drawn, backpack bouncing on his back as he got in position. Skeleton warriors filled in from every crevice, all from different ages.

Then on the throne of bones next to the throne of a metal flower, a column of shadow twisting a withering appeared. Like black flame, it started to solidify and take shape. Until the Greek God of the Underworld Hades appeared, he was wearing black silk robes and a gold crown. Tortured faces appeared and disappeared on his robes, black hair fell to his shoulders contrasting sharply with his snow-white skin.

"Perseus Jackson, what brings you to my domain?" Hades demanded in a silky soft voice, eyes train on his nephew then they strayed and froze on the two people he thought he would not see again. Unwelcome memories he wanted to forget, memories he pushed away came forward.

Flashbacks

Maria sitting in a hospital bed, smiling, exhausted held out her arms. "Your daughter."

Wrapped in a pink towel, small head with a tuff of black hair, barely opened eyes stared back.

"What should we name her?" His voice sounded horse to his ears.

Maria smiled lovingly at him and then her. "Bianca."

Hades sat on his throne Persephone gone once more. Looking through a portal at Bianca, it was through this portal he watched her first steps and words. He would send Alecto to baby-sit, it was all he could do and as years passed, he was filled now more than ever with a yearning to be near them. Therefore, he went to them.

Maria was once more in the hospital, except now she was holding out their son. "Would you like to hold him?" Hades stretched out his arms and took the small little one, cradling the boy to his chest he spared a glace toward Bianca standing in the corner, watching. Looking down once more, he saw tiny mirrors of his eyes. Raising one of his hands, he touched the rosy cheek of his son, and a small, delicate, fragile hand rose from the blue blanket and wrapped around his finger. Hades was struck by how small it was compared to him and just how fragile his son was as well.

"What shall we name him?" Hades said voice soft; almost as if he spoke to loud, he would break the small human that was holding onto his hand.

"Nico." Was the loving answer of Maria.

_**Hades felt a smile tug at his lips, so far gone in his memories he no longer perceived the demigods.**_

Hades soon found out that Nico was a lot more trouble then Bianca. As soon as he could crawl, he was always on the move, with Bianca chasing right after him. He also made sure to monitor them at all times, as years went on a war with his brothers was adding strength. Not only that but Alecto dropped Nico on his head. So Hades often kept on part of his mind on them, catching Nico when he was about to fall down the stairs and helping his mother catch him when he did not want to have a bath. Hades found himself becoming a family friend, a constant in his children's life.

The night before he begged Maria to live with him. He tucked Bianca in and kissed his sleeping daughter's forehead.

Hades felt like he was being watched, turning he found Nico staring at him. Walking over he tucked Nico in and handed him a stuffed Cerberus. Before he left he heard, "Night Night."

"_**Is he okay?" Bianca whispered to Percy. Percy shrugged; they did not know what to do Hades was staring off into space. To Hades his memories started to come faster.**_

The night he had begged Maria to live with him in the underworld. He wanted his family there; he wanted them safe and happy. When Maria disagreed, he felt desperate so he suggested the Lotus Hotel. She agreed and went off for his purse. He was content with this they would be safe and he could visit. Then the most terrible thing happened, Zeus killed Maria.

_**The demigods stepped back and the skeletons closed in. Hades looked angry to Percy and Bianca. To Nico he looked angry and grief-stricken, whatever he was going through it was intense.**_

He had ordered the Furies to take Bianca and Nico and wipe away their memories, and then put them in the Lotus Hotel. He remembered cursing the Oracle. However, most of all he remembered going down into the underworld and seeing two of the Furies holding down Nico. Bianca was asleep on the soft stones of the shore of the river Lethe, soft snores escaping her. Looking over at Nico, he took in the last sight of his son in the flesh.

Nico had tears streaming from his eyes, and for a moment Hades heart tugged and dropped. Nico turned fear bright eyes toward him, part of Hades felt the need to comfort him, and the other part was still too consumed by grief. Alecto held above Nico a cup filled with the waters of the river Lethe. Nico's eyes cleared and Hades knew that Nico knew who he was. The last thing Hades heard from his son before he was ripped away from him was,

"Bye Daddy."

_**Hades **__**came **_**out **of his memories to find the demigods staring at him with wary eyes. Nico wiggled out of Bianca's grasp and ran over to Hades, "Are you okay now?"

Hades looked into his son's eyes and nodded, "I'm fine, child."

Percy looked at Hades and said, "Please, give us back the lightning bolt." He tried to sound sure, but his voice came out weary.

Hades would have blown his top, but the attendance of his children stopped him.

"The lighting bolt is in your bag. Now give me my Helm!" Hades finished with a snap.

"What?" Percy asked in confusion, with all the excitement he did not notice the backpack getting heavier.

"My helmet was stolen; no one will stand of me. So I led you here with the lure of you mother to get it back."

"But I didn't take it!" Percy cried out.

"Liar!" The ground rumbled with Hades shout.

"He's telling the truth!" Bianca spoke up.

"Then open his back and face that he has betrayed you." Hades shot back cruelly, Bianca flinched and Hades felt a dash of guilt. However, he convinced himself the faster she learned she could not trust those around her the better off she would be.

Percy shouldered off his backpack and opened it. They looked within it and there it was the lighting bolt.

"Percy?" Bianca breathed with confusion and a little bit of hurt thinking they had been used.

"I swear it wasn't there before!" Percy cried in disbelieve, Nico thinking called out, "Didn't Ares give you that bag?"

The truth dawned on Percy, he took out his pearl and was about to had one to each of his friends. When shadows crushed the pearls.

"You shall go alone, and retrieve my helm. I will return you mom and you friends to you as soon as you do." Hades said a do as I say voice.

Percy agreed even with Nico call not fair in the background. The underworld family watched as the son of the sea god floated on a sea breeze toward the ceiling. Nico cried out and Bianca squealed in concern as Percy approached the sharp ceiling. To their relief he was not killed.

"I wanted to go." Nico grumbled after Percy was gone, Hades turned to find Nico glaring at him and bearing his teeth.

"You about as scary as a new born pup." Hades said unimpressed.

"A Cerberuses puppy?" Nico asked looking up with hope; at least he would be somewhat scary.

"No." Nico deflated at Hades answer.

After a while of just sitting in the throne room, Nico started to get board. Therefore, Bianca suggested a tour of the Underworld, Hades agrees and began to show them around. After all, he could use a break. Then some how they convinced him to have them bowl with a skeleton's head. Admittedly, it was fun. After that it was watching battle reenactment done by the skeletons, Nico seemed to really enjoy that.

Bianca went off to take a nap and Hades learned Mythomagic from Nico. Hades did not know why, but he felt an overwhelming urge to spend time with his kids, he never felt this with his past ones.

Nico began to fall asleep; Hades gathered him in his arms and went off to one of the bedrooms.

Before Nico fell asleep he mumbled, "Why do you seem so familiar?"

Hades felt his heart lurch, but ignored it.

Placing him gently on the bed Hades looked at him and summoned Bianca to Nico side. They were both sleeping peacefully.

"My Lord, you helmet." Alecto called, Hades nodded and summoned something he found in the rumble of the hotel where Maria was lost. A stuffed Cerberus, placing it under Nico's arm. He summoned on last thing. Two gold and silver mixed rings with ruby and emerald stones within the ring.

Placing the rings on each of his children's hands, he whispered, "So you will always know who you belong to."

As he let, the shadows swallow them and Jackson's mom was returned. He heard Maria's voice echoing in his head.

"The underworld is no place for children."

Review this story, I hope you like it! I worked on it from 10:00 AM to 4:19 PM.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 5**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, not betaed

Percy opened the door to his mother's apartment, he wondered if Hades had kept his end of the bargain. As he stepped into the apartment, the TV was blearing, underwear littered the floor and it looked like a pigsty. Percy did not want Gabe to know he was back so he kept quite as he snuck down the hall, that plan was thrown out the window when his mom can into sight.

"MOM!" Percy yelled in delight as he practical tackled his mom, who wrapped her arms tightly around her little boy.

Percy felt a few tear drops hit his head and could not voice the treachery of saying his eyes were not teary as well.

Gabe just had to ruin the moment, "Hey, Sally I asked you to get me another beer two minutes ago. What's," His beady little eyes landed on Percy. "You got nerve coming here, you little punk. I thought the police_"

"He's not a fugitive after all," Sally interjected. "Isn't that wonderful Gabe?"

Gabe disagreed, a look of disgust in his eyes as they moved from mother to son.

'_Yeah, we're the lower life forms in this house.' _Percy thought with a roll of his eyes.

"It's bad enough I had to give back the life insurance money, Sally. Now give me the phone I'm calling the police." Gabe growled at Sally, who felt anger and defiance swell within her.

"NO!" She shouted filling it with all her anger, Gabe would not take her baby away from her!

"What did you say?" A dangerous voice leaked from Gabe's mouth as he raised one hand.

Sally flinched and Percy realized for the first time Gabe had abused his mom. Rage filled him as he grabbed his Riptide, "YOU HIT MY MOTHER!" Percy roared at Gabe.

Gabe stepped back a bit unfamiliar with the anger poring form Percy. Gabe felt fear trickle down his back, so he tried to cover it up.

"What are you going to do write on me?"

"Come on man, he's just a kid."

"Shut up!" Gabe yelled at he friend.

Percy snorted with anger he wanted Gabe to hurt, so it came with a pleasant surprise when a short black blur latched onto Gabe's neck. Gabe yelled and yanked the blur from his neck; he sent it flying at Percy. Percy and his mom caught, Nico as he barreled through the air and hit the ground.

The shadows grew darker and the pipes creaked, Nico sat up dark eyes flashing. He felt so angry Sally Jackson is so nice, how dare anyone hurt her. She is what he would have wanted in a mother, not that anyone could take the place of he real mother, but he could barely remember her.

Bianca ran into the room carrying a package. "Percy this was in your room!"

Nico shortly distracted asked, "What's in it?"

Percy still seething said, "The head of Medusa." An idea came to him, unbidden; it was cruel but so sweet. "Mom, how would you like to be rid of Gabe forever?"

Nico turned with a questioning look and was shocked his older brother had a vicious, maybe slightly insane look in his eyes. He looked around at Bianca and Sally, one had a 'this has to be done' look the other was filled with horror.

"Percy, no I can't."

"Mom you deserve to be treated like a queen."

Sally's eyes softened and she said, "You sound like your father, he offered to stop the seas for me, he offered a palace and money. I turned that all away, because if I can't try for myself then it's not my life that I live."

Percy nodded and painfully said, "The choice is your's, mom."

"Not that this isn't touching, but get out." Gabe said as he sat down at the poker table.

All of Percy's rage returned with new force and he said what he swore never to tell.

"WE HAD A DEAL!"

All at once the room froze, until, "Deal? What deal?" Sally asked looking between Gabe and Percy.

Percy not taking notice of the people in the room said, "The deal that said Gabe can hurt me in any way as long as he doesn't touch my mother!"

Sally's world stopped, her blood turned to ice, and a roaring filled her ears. Her eyes flickered from Gabe to Percy and back again, all she could think about was what those words could mean.

'_My baby, the one I held in my arms. The one I swore to protected from the day he was born to the day I die. __**He **__hurt my baby, my beautiful baby with sea green eyes. My beautiful wonderful baby that, woman and men cooed over, the same ones that said, when he would grow up…He'd be a heart breaker, men and women alike would fall to his charms.'_

In that moment something in Sally snapped. She grabbed the box from Bianca's arms, ripping it open she grabbed the head of Medusa.

"I hope you get what you deserve. Burn in Tartarus!" Sally hissed, as she raised Medusa's head out of the box.

A flash of light and the sound of creeping stone was all that was for a moment. Then that moment was over and all that was left was five statues in her living room.

Sally packed the head back into the box and marched over to her closest, she stuffed it in the back and turned to the kids.

"Well, now that's done how about some lunch before you all go and Percy can tell us all about his adventure."

Therefore, they had some lunch with Percy telling his tale. Bianca and Nico told of their time in the underworld, no one mentioned what just happened. No one asked about the deal, it was left for his or her imaginations (just like the readers). Whether it was worse then they, thought would be never known. So they all continued on, Sally waved from her apartment door as the taxi drove away, her baby would be back and maybe his friends would be too.

However, for now what to do with that statue?

Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 6**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, not betaed

Percy led Bianca and Nico up the hill and passed Thalia's tree. He heard Bianca gasp and Nico's excited shout, as camp Half-Blood was unfolded before them. Ancient buildings came to life as campers interwoven between them and entered them with loud chattering voices. Every thing seemed to be okay until two campers met in the middle of the camp in front of the cabins, the rock wall, the lake and the big house.

At first, they just seemed to be arguing as Percy and the others walked down the hill. Then voices rose, catching more attention and of course, more people joined in. As Percy and the others were walking down the slope, they could catch pieces of the argument. It was about Poseidon and Zeus, about the lighting thief and about who stole who's boyfriend.

In addition, like any situation that involved people feeling mindless anger and with weapons in hand, fights broke out. Percy and the others stopped short seeing the whole camp in disarray. Swords were clashing, shields smashing, arrows flying and makeup either hitting people in head or Aphrodite's children formed a group and attacked anyone they could get their hands on with makeup and bows.

Percy turned to Bianca who seemed paler and Nico whose eyes seemed brighter, though slightly insane. A weak smile was offered to the two as Percy said, "Well, home sweet home."

Bianca just stared at him as she held onto Nico's shoulder trying to keep him away from the brawl. Nico was itching to reach for a fallen sword and shield, he wanted to show his worth. Just as he was deciding to twist out of Bianca's reach and get a crash cores in fighting a great bellow made everyone freeze. On the other hand, it could have been the grape vines that wrapped around them.

"YOU BRATS! YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY NAP!" Mr. D was sticking he head out the window, purple eyes glaring down at the campers. "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T STRANGLE YOU!"

"We're your sons!" Called Castor and Pollux, swords still locked with two children of Ares. Their helmets slipped down their head, armor straps were coming undone. Apparently, they had been getting ready for training when the fight broke out and in the excitement rushed to get ready.

"That's not good enough!" Mr. D called after a brief pause, the twins were the only ones who noticed the playful undertone in his voice. All the campers winched, looked at the twins pityingly and started booing Mr. D. Until the vines started creeping higher.

"Your punishment Mr. D" Chiron calmly trotting passed the campers and toward Percy, he ignored the way Bianca looked at him like a dream come true and the way Nico's eyes bugged out of his head.

The campers finally noticed Percy calls of welcome, questions, and groans that he was not dead filled the air.

"Enough! All campers return to your normal schedule." Chiron called, he turned to Percy and the others. "Perhaps you should come with me and explain what had happen."

He led them into the big house; Chiron folded his legs into the wheelchair with its fake legs that Nico felt prudent to poke. Several times, as Chiron tried to maneuver inside without running him over. Once they reached the living room safely all toes and fake legs still with their respective parts, Percy began to tell his story.

When he was finished, Chiron developed a thinking look. It seemed like the prophecy all fit into place.

"You'll go west, and face the god who has turned." Chiron muttered rubbing his chin, _'I really need to shave, I'm getting scraggly.' _

"One god of war getting his but kicked by a twelve year old, check." Nico said happily imaging the battle and daydreaming of all his future adventures.

"You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned." Percy said and nodded, "A lighting bolt that can take out entire cities and a helmet that makes you invisible."

"You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend." Bianca whispered her eyes down cast at the horrible thought and feeling slightly sick that the line did not mean what they thought it did.

"You shall fail to save what matters most in the end." They all said together the last line. Chiron felt a smile tweak at his lips, the bonds that were forming between those three were indeed tight. It was amazing that those two only heard the prophecy twice and they could remember.

"Well looks like that quest is over." Percy spoke up looking forward to a relatively normal summer break, strongly underline break. "I was betrayed by Annabeth and Grover. Then I failed to save my mother at first."

"Percy," Bianca started saying what was gnawing at her mind. "Is it really betraying you if their under a spell?"

Percy looked at her confused; sea green eyes met the shadows of death.

"Is it really betraying if they are not totally conscious of what their doing?"

Review


	7. Chapter 7

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 7**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, not betaed

Percy tried to shake the thought from his head, what Bianca said made sense but could not happen. It was nearing the end of summer and he was suppose to be figuring out what he was going to do, stay or leave however he was constantly looking over his shoulder for, "Are you looking for the one who calls you friend will betray you?"

Percy jumped, turning around he suppressed the instinct to slash his sword. He was glade he did when he saw Nico standing behind him in the given orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Do I have to wear this?" He asked pinching his shirt and pulling it out as far as it would go.

"As far as I know yes, you have asked that question ever sense you got here. When will the answer sink in?" Percy asked a smile tugging at his lips.

A mischievous twinkle entered Nico's eyes, "When they change the rules."

Percy laughed and turned back around. "Where are you going?"

"To the arena I feel like training today."

"Cool, can I come with? I'd say I want to train too but none of my swords fit right and Bianca's with some Demeter cabin kids planting and junk."

Percy gave his consent and together they went to the arena, they set up the dummies and Nico watched as Percy trained. As he did, they talked about various things, mostly what they were planning to do that summer.

"You know mom would love for you two to come around."

"But there's no point of going back if you don't go back too."

Percy was about to answer when Luke came down the steps carrying a six-pack of coke.

"Hey, Percy can I talk to you?" He called as he came closer, when he reached the arena floor he by passed Nico not even realizing he was there.

"I don't know, I was training and-" He was cut off by Luke, "Come on, I have soda."

Luke held up the six-pack the sun glittered off of the silver cans making them look even more desirable.

"Can Nico come?" Percy asked cutting his eyes to Nico who was for some reason was glaring at Luke.

Luke turned and blue eyes widened in shock, Percy blinked Nico went from 'I will kill you glare' to 'Psychotic smile'.

"I would very much like to come." Nico said in a creepy voice that screamed 'DIE Die DIE!'

"Uh, no. I need to speak to Percy alone, but here have a coke." Luke said and handed Nico a coke being careful not to touch him.

Nico took the drink and coldly watched as they left, he popped the top and took a sip.

"Don't go Percy. I don't trust him."

Luke led Percy to a river to sit by as they drank soda and talk. On the way they joked and talked of things they liked, they got on well. It was as if they were good friends, however they did not know each other long enough for Percy to consider him that. Percy sat on emerald grass next to the glittering water and waved at the Naiads that swam by. Luke sat beside him under the swaying weeping willow tree and handed him a coke.

Percy leaned back against the bark and could faintly hear the sound of crying coming from inside the tree. Disturbed by the sound he leaned forward and scooted away from the tree, Luke leaned back against the tree he did not seemed to be bothered by the crying or he could not hear it.

Luke popped open his pop and drank from it, Percy followed suit as they drank they talked some more their previous light conversations taking a more serious turn.

"So there's rumors about Grover and Annabeth, did they get eaten or what?" Luke asked he tried to sound indifferent but Percy could detect a slight tremor in his voice.

Percy looked down at his can and stared at his warped reflection on the top.

"They were enchanted by the Lotus Hotel, they didn't want to leave. I couldn't force them to leave."

Luke hummed as he threw his pop can into the river; Percy winced as it plopped into the water. The spirits of the land had a tendency of getting revenge on all campers who disrespected their home.

Luke reached down, plucked a long piece of grass from the ground, and stuck it in his mouth. "So you miss being on a quest?" Luke asked right hand tracing the beads on his necklace and coming to a rest on the new one. It was completely black with a triton on it.

"Do I miss being chased by monsters and having to leave my friends in a weird hotel?"

Luke huffed out a laugh and spat out the blade of grass.

"Yeah do you miss the rush?"

"Yeah, I'm glade they didn't burn their shrouds. Annabeth and Grover are not dead just…" Percy trailed off.

"Taking a vacation?" Luke offered as he finished his second coke, Percy nodded.

"You know, none of this would have happened if the gods actually cared for us Percy."

Percy's head snapped up and his eyes focused with a new intensity on Luke.

"What do you mean?"

Luke ignored the question and told Percy, "You know I've been here a long time, ever since Thalia well you know. I had a quest; I got hurt but did not fail like you. I got a laurel and praise then they all forgot about me except for a few pity looks at my scar."

His fingers trace his scar and he laughed hollowly, "I'm going to give you a choice even though really it's your fault I lost Annabeth. Run away with me, serve my real master and forget the gods."

"What? Luke what are you talking about? Annabeth was an unfortunate accident." Percy pushed the feeling that Luke was telling the truth away. "People remember your quest because you got to do something that others didn't! Hermes probably didn't want you to get hurt!"

Luke chuckled when Percy mentioned that he did something others did not and full out laughed when he thought Hermes didn't want his kids to get hurt.

"Ha-Ha, wow you are new to this! I was sent after a golden apple something that Hercules already did at least you got an original quest that people will remember for ages. My dad worried about me getting hurt? Trust me Percy if the gods cared they would be around a lot more then they pretend to be."

Percy was about to say something back when Luke stood up and brushed off his pants. "Luke this doesn't have to be like this. Okay so you say the gods don't care for us, but us kids we care about each other!"

Luke looked at Percy with pity, "Percy that's exactly why I have to do this. It's clear you will not join us and I can't have you getting in the way."

Luke snapped his fingers and a small fire burned a hole at Percy's feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of Percy's hand, a scorpion. Percy about to reach for his pen heard the snapping of a twig nearby, Percy's hand twitched, Luke didn't seem to hear it but he did see Percy's hand twitch.

"I wouldn't go for Riptide Percy." Luke cautioned pulling his own sword from thin air. "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You will be dead in sixty seconds. By the way Percy meet Backbiter."

With a smile Luke waved his sword over his head a blur of steel and celestial bronze and shimmered out of sight, as soon as he did the scorpion lunged and Percy drew Riptide and swung. The scorpion dissolved and Percy smiled to himself until he felt a stinging on his hand. Percy looked down and paled the stinger from the scorpion was lodged in his hand.

Percy grimaced as he plucked the stinger from his hand; the wound immediately began to bleed. His veins around the wound turned black as the poison spread, it was moving with alarming speed up his arm.

"Help, help me." Percy mumbled as he turned around and began to stumble away from the river only to run into Nico.

"Percy, I'm sorry I didn't come out to help! I could not really see what was going on and I could not hear. When I saw that traitor fade away and that scorpion lunged I rushed over, I'm glad you not hurt!" Nico smiled blindingly, but that smiled faded as he took in Percy's sweating face and trembling figure.

"You're not hurt, right?"

Percy stared at Nico with blank eyes, the once vibrate sea green turned murky they began to grow so dark they looked black.

"Help." Percy croaked out and collapsed at Nico's feet. Nico jumped and began to shake, he felt fear tangle within him. He did not know what to do, Nico saw Percy breath is labored and tried to pick Percy up but he was too heavy.

"What do I do? Help! Someone help us!" Nico cried tears beginning to form in his eyes, he was panicking and all he knew is if he did not do something Percy would die.

"Put him in the river."

Nico's head snapped up and his eyes roved around wildly, "Hades!" he called.

"Do as I say or Percy will be lost." Nico started to drag Percy's unresponsive body closer to the river. "Get him a little closer and tell the Naiads that the son of Poseidon is dying, they'll take over from there."

Nico got Percy right at the edge of the river; tears had begun to fall from his brown eyes.

"H-Help Percy's dying. Please help Th-the son o-of P-Poseidon is dying!" Nico sobbed out and ended with a hoarse shout.

Nico swore he could hear a whisper go through the trees, the weeping widow near by seemed to bow lower their leaves submerging in the water creating ripples that defied the flow of the river and ran upstream as well as down. Nico squeezed his eyes shut tears running fast he opened his mouth to say it is not working when a roar filled his ears. His eyes snapped open brown eyes still shimmering with tears; the river was rushing by faster then before. It rushed so fast that it claimed up onto the banks and Nico saw a hand snatch Percy wrist and drag him into the rushing waters.

"Percy!" Nico screamed as he took a step forward but stilled by a hand landing on his shoulder.

Nico turned his head and look at his shoulder, all he saw was the Camp Half Blood t-shirt. Nico turned his head forward to stare at the now calm river and felt the hand squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. Nico had long ago gotten use to the invisible hands that comforted him the form ranging from a touch on the shoulder or arm to a hug depending on the situation. It all started when Nico first got here and people ignored him. At first, it frightened him but soon it became one of his only comforts.

Nico could remember when it started; he had asked Bianca if she wanted to walk around camp with him. She said she was going to be shown around by an Aphrodite girl and to go find someone else to walk around the camp with a friend maybe. Nico felt a stab in his heart; he never left his sister's side that is when he felt an invisible hand touch his arm making him jump. It quickly erased all bitter or sad thoughts that were crowding in and made him run to find Percy, the touch had scared him but it had not hurt him.

The next time, he had tried to make friends with some of the other campers however; they all shied away from him. He could not tell why; it is not as if he smelled or anything. Each time he was paired with someone from the Hermes cabin they winched and groaned about being with the newbie, but they did not act that way around Bianca. He did not understand why people were so cruel to him but welcomed Bianca.

He was not deaf he could hear the accusations that when others were about him they got cold or it got darker around him. They say he is cursed, that going down into Hades realm had angered the god and he was punishing him by making ghost target him. It was as if they had forgotten that Percy and Bianca had gone into his realm as well and cursed, please Hades seemed kind enough if not a little stiff/cold. Others said Hades or Thanatos blessed him. That he had the touch of death, as if people needed another reason to back away from him. Nico doubted he had the touch of death Percy and Bianca hugged him all the time and Chiron touched his shoulder they didn't kneel over dead, but that didn't matter to the other campers.

To top it all off when he companied to Bianca about the treatment the other campers did to him she brushed him off! Saying he needed to be friendlier to give it time, their abuse happened right in front of her and she did not notice to busy talking with her newfound friends. The only one who truly had time for him and cared for him was Percy.

Sure Chiron talked to him and was very kind, he even gave him pointers on how to fire a bow and arrow after Bianca brushed him off. She was to busy getting pointers from an Apollo camper to bother with her brother. However, Percy, Percy was always there for him. When he wanted a practice partner for sword fighting, Percy was glad to help him and even gave him pointers even if at times he got a little rough but that's okay cause if Nico couldn't take a couple of bruises he'd never be able to fight monsters like him. When Nico was scared to go canoeing Percy told him everything would be all right and he would not let the canoe flip, Nico had a blast that evening. It got to the point Nico learned better with Percy around even when Percy failed, so Nico ignored his own schedule and followed Percy's.

Nico could tell Percy got annoyed with him, that he wanted to be alone sometimes but he was too kind to tell him to get lost. Not to say Nico stocked him or something, he gave Percy space and tried to do things by himself he just got lonely. However, after a week of Nico following Percy, Percy got use to him and became more patient. There were times at night when he laid on the floor of the Hermes cabin he wished he could sleep in the Poseidon cabin. Just so, people would not wrinkle their noses when they had to lie next to him or "accidentally" step on him. Heck he would have slept out side if the Harpies did not try to eat him.

There were also times when a small part of him wished he were related to Percy not Bianca. As soon as those thoughts came, he pushed them away and felt bad for thinking that, but he also felt abandoned by Bianca she did not want to be with him anymore did not even want to give him the time of day.

With these thoughts in mind a tear from Nico's eye and landed on the banks of the river.

"Please, don't take him from me." Nico did not know whom he was begging but it must have done something because Percy broke free from the water and grabbed a handful of land with both hands one covered in what looked like seaweed.

"Percy!" Nico gasped red eyes widening as he rushed forward to help the son of Poseidon onto the land. As soon as Percy was on land he looked and Nico and grinned, "Hey, how's it going?"

New tears rose in Nico's eyes and before he knew it he was clutching to Percy's dry shirt and sobbing.

"Poison, death, dead, dead, dead, gone, gone, gone." Nico said like a mantra taking shaky breaths between each word and letting lose a sob before then next.

"Shhh, its okay big brother's fine."

Nico froze at that, Percy did not notice and continued rubbing Nico's back trying to calm him, just when he thought Nico would be okay a new wave of sobs broke through and Nico clung to Percy even more.

'_What did I do?' _Percy thought in confusion eyebrows coming together as he continued to try to calm Nico by patting his back and rocking.

After Nico's cries became sniffles and he had let go of Percy he asked, "What happened down there?"

Percy smiled the sun glittering off the water and reflecting on him, Nico figured it probably was reflecting on him too.

"I think the water was slowing the poison because I was aware of what was happening. First the naiads took me to the underwater cave, the cave started completely emerged in water then it started to slope up and turn into land with a small tunnel letting in sunlight. The naiads dragged me onto the land," Nico interrupted Percy.

"I didn't even know they could go on land!"

"Nether did I anyway. Then one of them tugged their seaweed hair out and spat in it. Another got some algae and told me that the algae would purge my body of the poison if I swallowed it while the spit would make sure the wound would not get infected and no poison would stay. They put the algae in my mouth, had to close my mouth and pinch my nose to make me swallow it. It was so bad it tasted so bitter! As soon as I swallowed it I throw up all over the floor, it was so nasty." Percy gave an over dramatic grown making Nico giggle.

"Then the seaweed they wrapped around my hand started to make my hand itch and burn." Percy held up the bandaged hand. "The poison that wasn't purged from the throwing up was sweated out of my body. So I feel sticky, slightly ill and I really need to get this taste out of my mouth so do you want to drink the last two coke with me?"

Nico laughed and nodded; together they walked over to the willow and popped open the cokes. They began to drink and Percy made a dissatisfied sound.

"Not as good as it was before."

"Hey Percy, if you go back to your mom's I want to go too."

After they finished the cokes, they walked out of the forest together, at the edge of the forest, they gave the cans to a satyr and Percy said.

"Common Nico let's find Bianca and ask her if she wants to come back home with us."

Nico smiled as the thought of spending the summer with Percy but frowned when Percy's back was turned he followed Percy and felt and invisible hand squeeze his.

Review

I would like to say this is not Bianca bashing, she's overwhelmed about being out of the hotel and like Bianca said when she joined the hunters she wanted to be someone else then Nico's big sister. I don't see why that would be different because she went to camp half blood, besides after only have Nico for so long I think she would get caught up in her new friends.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 8**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, not betaed

As it turned out Bianca didn't come with them to Percy's home. She decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood to "get the feel" of her new demigod life, Nico felt that was a load of bull. However, it was okay because he gets to spend time with Percy and Sally, two of the best people in the world. Percy would hang out with him no matter how busy he was or what time it was. Therefore, in return Nico tried to be considerate and only bother Percy when it looked like he wasn't busy. Sally to Nico's delight adored him and fed him great food, even though it was a little weird that it was blue.

Things were magnificent; the only bad thing is Sally insisted that Nico go to school. Luckily the school system messed up and placed Nico in Percy's grade, however because he spent a lot of time in the Lotus Hotel and Casino he needed loads of help. The other thing that bothered Nico was Percy's new friend, he was big and smelly. Percy said to be nice that they were his only friends, because of that; they were roped into fights with bullies practically every day.

'_And we'll probably get roped into another one today.' _Nico thought with a yawn as he got up from the couch, Sally had replaced the old one with a nice plush soft one so it wasn't a pain to sleep on. The nice blanket and soft pillow insured him a good night sleep and refreshed him for a new day of fighting the masses.

Nico's black pajamas with grey skulls moved with every stretch he made. Taking a deep breath Nico could smell chocolate chip pancakes coming from the kitchen, Sally's cooking was the best. Just think of it makes him hungry even if he has a full stomach.

"Good your awake can you wake up Percy for me?" Sally asked as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Sure." Nico smiled as he made his way to Percy bedroom, he opened the door and stopped short. A dark figure was forming on the fire escape, solidifying the shadows made by the moring sun and the nearby buildings. Dark brown eyes flitted from Percy who looked like he was having a nightmare and the shadow, which was getting more human like with each passing second.

Nico rushed to Percy's side table and pulled out the knife Chiron had given him. It was the only blade the felt even slightly comfortable in his hands. He gave a snarl as he rushed to the window and slammed it open. By now the shadow was gaining color, Percy let out a moan of fear behind him and Nico had an awful thought.

'_This monster is trying to steal Percy's life force to….Well, I don't know what it wants to do, but it's probably bad.' _

Without a second though Nico plunged his knife into what would be the shadow's stomach, there was a gasp and the shadow decomposed leaving no trace of the opponent. Nico panted and leaned out the window trying to make sure it was gone. Birds flew overhead, cats yowled below and a fat neighbor was doing jumping jacks without a shirt on.

Nico gave a shutter as he closed the window and the blinds. "What are you doing?" Percy asked as he sat up in his bed, black hair looking like a bird's nest.

"Percy are you alright?!" Nico shouted with glee and jumped onto Percy's bed giving him a hug.

"Well, I'm sweaty and hungry but besides that, yeah." Percy said hugging back wondering what had gotten into Nico.

"I came in to tell you Sally has breakfast ready." Nico began and Percy brightened about to tell him lets go when Nico continued. "Then I saw this shadow outside your window and it started turning human and you were tossing, turning, moaning, and having a nightmare. I think it was trying to steal your life's essence!"

Percy tried not to laugh at Nico who was talking so fast, because he really was relived that Percy was okay but he needed to learn not to wave his arms around like a headless chicken when rambling.

"Then I stabbed it and it died…..Oh and I saw a fat guy doing jumping jacks next door."

"Gary's here?" Percy asked as he got up and walked to the window, he pulled back the blinds and opened the wind to see Gary doing the hula.

"Hey, Gary! How's it going?" Gary saw Percy and opened the window.

"Hey Percy, I'm still working on that diet. You eat right and stay in school okay?"

"I'll do my best, how's the job?"

"It's great, the people there are really nice."

Nico peeked over Percy's shoulder at Gray. Then Percy grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pushed him into view of Gary.

"This is my friend Nico, sorry to cut this short but we have to go eat."

"Hello Nico, have a good breakfast and day guys."

With that, Gary went back to his work out; Percy closed the window and curtains talking to Nico as the left his room.

"He's not the only one who lives there. The tenants switch out ever other week or day depending on when they can call dibs on it. There's some like Gary who are okay and others…Not so much."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked as they walk down the hall.

"Well there's an old couple their okay but they like to walk around their apartment either naked as the day they were born or in their underwear."

"Ew." Nico wrinkled his nose walking long side Percy. Black and blue green pajamas colliding with each step.

"Then there's a family that comes down for a visit. The parents are nice but the kids I swear their going to grow up to be murderers. They like to cut up their toys and the little girl like to sew different body parts of their toys together like some kind of fluffy Frankenstein. Their little boy really scares me, he once wondered out loud what I would look like as one of their stuffed animals."

Both boys shivered and Nico asked, "Do the parents do anything."

"No they think it's just a faze. Then there's this guy that dresses in a tutu and dances the salsa, he's nice if a little weird." Percy said as they slid into their seats at the kitchen table.

"Telling Nico about our more colorful neighbor?" Sally asked putting the blue cocolate chip pancakes onto their plates.

"Yeah."

They sat down and ate their breakfast when Nico asked Percy about his dream. Sally straitened in her chair looking at Percy with interest, she knew demigod dreams more often then not held significance.

"I can't really explain it. It's all a blur, I think I saw Thalia's tree but it was dying. Then I saw blue eyes and a whispered voice saying, "Help me. It hurts." and there was lightning flashing."

"Weird, well we know nothing like that is happening and going to camp tomorrow will prove it." Nico said with a certain tone in his voice as he and Percy stood up and went to get dress, neither saw the way Sally fidgeted in her seat a guilty look on her face.

Once the two boys got dressed and were ready to leave Sally suggested, "Percy, how about after school. You, Tyson, Nico and I go to Rockefeller Center to celebrate the end of the school year. I'll take you to the skateboard shop you like and Nico to the game shop you enjoy."

Nico's and Percy's faces brightened with joy, since money was tight, treats like this came rarely. The Percy's joy deflated and he adopted a suspicious look.

"Mom, I thought you were helping us pack for camp?" Nico heard Percy's question and took on Percy's look. The two boys eyed the sweating mother, "Yeah, we need to get ready." Nico's young voice backed up Percy's question.

"I'm afraid we will be postponing going to Camp Half-Blood." The boys gave noises of outrage which Sally spoke over. "Chiron thinks it would be safer if you two stayed here."

"Safe, mom we're Half Bloods there's no safer place then Camp!" Percy exclaimed throwing his arm out, gesturing to Nico and himself.

"I know sweetie, however something happened. Something that I cannot full explained. I don't even think Chiron can say what happened, it all happened so fast."

Percy was about to push some more when Sally interrupted. "It's seven thirty you two need to get to the subway and get to school." She started pushing them to the door. "Don't dilly dally you know Tyson gets scared when you take too long."

Percy grudgingly agreed and grabbed a scowling Nico before the door closed he turned to his mom.

"When we get back, we will talk about this right?"

She tiredly agreed and after they left, got ready for work. However, Nico and Percy wouldn't be returning that afternoon.

Review


	9. Chapter 9

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 9**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, Not betaed!

Nico and Percy's day started out normal, they had English, which normally would be a real pain. However, this times the school (Meriwether College Prep. Had beanbags instead of desk and no grading system) had been reading Lord of the Flies which was about these kids that turned on each other when they were marooned on an island. Therefore, the teachers (who wore rock concert T-shirts) decided it would be a good idea to place all the kids in the courtyard without supervision, to find out what would happen.

"Who the hell thinks it a good idea to leave us unsupervised?" Nico said waving a hand at the wedgie contest by a stonewall, the kids throwing stones and a full tackle basketball game.

Out of the corner of Nico's eye, he saw someone sneaking up on Percy about to give him a wedgie. He pointed at that person and said in his demonic voice, **"Don't even think about it."**

That person promptly ran away crying, Percy turned to where Nico was pointed and saw the retreating kid. Percy looked at Nico who was glaring at the retreating kid until he saw Percy looking at him then he put on the most innocent face he could.

"Uh huh." Percy said staring at Nico with disbelieve, "The day your innocent is the day Ares wears pink saying he's a pretty pony."

"Are you sure you want to bad mouth him? He's already mad at you."

"That's the point; he's already pissed, so what if I piss him off a bit more?"

Nico shrugged and nodded, Percy smiled and rubbed his hand on Nico's head.

"Common, lets go sit under that tree. No one will bother us after that episode you pulled." Percy said leading Nico over to a big tree.

Percy and Nico sat under the tree for a few minutes, Percy was humming randomly and Nico was resting his eyes. However, they always seemed to open each time anyone got closer then two feet. Nico glared once more at a passing child when Percy pointed at a commotion near the jungle gym.

Matt Sloan a rich bratty bully that wore designer clothes but wore them as if they were rags was messing with Tyson a big smelly homeless kid that was basically a charity case for the school. Percy and Nico was his only friends, which made him their only friend….Well, Percy was a friend Nico just hung around Percy. He did not really like Tyson.

"Uh oh, Tyson's going to cry." Percy got up and ran ready to help Tyson.

"And there goes the jungle gym." Nico muttered getting up and dusting off his jeans as Tyson sat down on a bar of the jungle gym bending the bar. "Honestly couldn't Tyson smack that idiot harder, knock him out?"

Nico walked over to where Percy was at a slower pace, it is not that he did not care. He just did not like Tyson, Tyson made him uneasy and he smelled and always seemed to be trying to steal Percy from him.

Nico picked up his pace when he saw kids that didn't go to his school where backing Sloan up and Nico didn't like the odds of nine against two, especially when one of the two usually sits down and cries.

"Wait until PE Jackson." Sloan sneered and slinked off, toward the classroom where the teacher was calling for them to come in.

"What happened?" Nico asked glaring at Sloan's back.

Percy was patted Tyson on the arm and slightly shook his head, "It's nothing. Let's go inside."

Percy led Tyson and Nico inside where their teacher greeted them. Apparently, they understood Lord of the Flies perfectly, they all passed and they should not grow up to be violent people. Matt Sloan nodded rapidly kissing the teachers ass.

"Fat chance." Nico muttered to Percy who nodded with eyebrows raised, he wanted to see if Sloan's head would pop off already with how fast he was nodding his head.

Sloan turned and gave Percy as chipped tooth grin, murder in his eyes.

"If he's going for the innocent angel he needs to work on it." Percy said sliding his eyes to Nico.

"Yeah, to bad he's not a master of the innocent angel look like us." Nico said sliding his eyes to Percy.

They smiled and together gave Sloan an innocent little kid smile complete with big eyes that sparkled. The teacher saw this and smiled. However when his back was turned Nico and Percy turned their looks into the murderous psychotic kind, complete with insane grin and unapologetic "I'm going to kill you for fun" eyes.

Sloan paled and quickly turned around; he fast walked away to his next class followed by his cronies. Nico and Percy began to walk to their next class not realizing that Tyson was a bit behind them.

"You're getting better at that look." Nico said as he slapped Percy on his back.

"Thanks."

Tyson watched the two demigods walk away, "Percy is scary, but a good friend. Nico is just scary." Tyson said as he shivered and rushed to catch up with the two boys.

Tyson, Nico and Percy's next class was Science where they accidentally blew up the class. Well at least they got out early. Then in social studies, Sloan tried to tease Percy about a picture of Bianca, Percy and Nico in front of the big house.

"What a hottie like that doing with you two losers?"

"That hottie is my sister." Nico hissed jerking the picture out of Sloan's hands, when Sloan tried to take the picture back Nico snapped at his hands.

Sloan jerked his hands back making Nico's pearly white miss their mark and looked at Nico, "Well if she's your sister, she must be part animal. A nasty flea bitten animal."

Nico deadpanned, "The only flea bitten animal here is you Sloan."

Nico handed the picture back to Percy who stuffed it into his pocket, muttering.

"If Sloan was an animal and it was hunting season he'd be dead within three seconds."

Nico snickered as Sloan turned red and slammed his hands on his desk standing up.

"SHUT UP!"

The history teacher turned around from the board and raised an eyebrow, "Do you have something to share Mr. Sloan?"

"No madam." He slinked back into his seat.

"Perhaps one of your new friends?" She looked at the nametags of the visiting students. "Marrow Sucker, Skull eater and Joe Bob…" She sighed and turned away shaking her head. "I'll never understand kids."

History passed after that with no problem, then came Gym. This by itself could be Tartarus depending on what team you were on and what game you were playing. For example, today they were play dodge ball, depending on if you have strong players you might not get pulverized or if you were hiding behind one of the mats set up as shields.

Here is how the gym was divided; on one side was Sloan and his friends in hippy shirts and military shorts. On the other side was Tyson, Nico and Percy with a bunch of none athletic kids who were also wearing hippy tie-dye shirts and military shorts.

"I hate these shirts." Nico said glaring at the pink on his shirt.

"Two things," Percy held up one finger. "One, I think letting you into the underworld warped your mind." Nico shoved Percy for that comment. Percy laughed and held up another finger. "Two, they should put a slogan on these shirts. Like, Military Hippies: Promoting Peace with guns and flowers."

Nico smiled, "Or they can say Hippy Military: Fighting your wars with flowers."

Tyson who was standing next to Nico inched away and said, "Smell funny."

Nico who saw Tyson inch away yelled, "I do not!"

"Not you, them." Tyson pointed at Joe Bob and the others like him.

Percy narrowed his eyes, something did not feel right like something was about to happen.

"Start." said Coach Nunley then he turned back to his book and turned off his hearing aide.

As soon as he said that Percy, Nico and Tyson were firing balls at the other team. Nico and Percy both noticed that their balls did not affect Joe Bob or the others, so they started loading up Tyson whose hits seemed to actually hurt them. Well as much as foam balls could hurt. Sloan had been taking out Percy's other teammates one by one, Percy saw he was turning to try to take out Nico and drilled a ball his way.

The ball hit Sloan in the nose, Sloan looked dazed then blood started to drip from it. He cried out and ran to the coach blubbering; he had to shake the coach to get his attention.

The coach sighed and put down his book. "I have to escort Mr. Sloan to the nurse, play nice….or not I don't care just don't kill each other."

Nico and Percy watched him leave from behind a purple foam shield; Nico pointed his thumb toward the leaving two. "Nice."

"What, nice shot or sarcastic nice concerning the coach?"

"Both."

Then something happened that stopped all talking and had kids panicking, Tyson ran behind the foam shield where Percy and Nico where hiding and braced himself against it.

"What are you-?" Nico started then was interrupted by a _Foop_! Something big had just sailed right over their heads and created a hole in the wall.

Screams echoed inside the gymnasium, students panicked and rushed for the door only to find it locked. The stupid coach must have locked it to make sure no one ditched. They all crowded around the door and huddled together the only ones who did not were the three behind a foam shield.

"What's going on?" Percy yelled as he pushed his back against the foam mat whatever those things where he did not want to be hit.

"Monsters smell funny." Tyson said, Percy was about to ask him to be more specific when whatever created the hole in the wall hit their mat. Their mat was pushed back, Tyson stopping it from making them a sandwich with the mat on onside and the wtall on the other. Heat blared around them causing Percy and Nico to break out in a sweat.

Nico and Percy decided that was enough talk especially when they saw a flaming ball the size of a cannon ball hit the wall next to the mat and made another hole. The ran from the safety of the mat followed by Tyson. With a quick glance, they took in what the monsters looked like. The monsters where big, eight-foot tall with wild eyes, pointy teeth. They have hairy arms tattooed with snakes, hula women, and Valentine hearts.

"Knife?" Percy asked hopefully, he did not have his sword because it was in his normal pants pocket.

"Nope."

"Shit." Percy said as he and Nico dodged out of the way of a flaming cannon ball.

Percy and Nico were both dodging the balls of doom wondering what the Hades they were going to do. Then a magnificent thing happened, Tyson (the kid that cried over little things, broke most things and was like a Labrador retriever puppy) caught hold of two of the balls and threw them back at the monsters.

As the monsters exploded into mounds of glittery gold sand, Nico tackled Percy out of the way of a ball said ball widened a hole in the wall, the normal kids seeing their chance climbed out of the hole and ran screaming down the hall way. Nico looked at Percy and said, "I told you he was weird!"

Percy pushed Nico off of him saying, "Not now Nico we have more important things to worry about!"

A flash of hurt resounded within Nico but that feeling was quickly squished when Percy pushed Nico out of the way of a ball. Percy's shirt caught on fire causing Nico and Percy to freak. Which caused Percy's powers to act up, the pipes that ran through the gym to burst and soak everything. The flames on the balls went out, Tyson was still flinging ball back at the monsters making them explode with ease. Percy started to blast monsters with columns of water, but he was tiring quickly.

Nico looked at Percy worried but had his own problems when a ball almost hit him. The only reason it didn't is because Percy used water to carry Nico to the other side of the gym. Nico was about to run back over to him when Percy also created a wall around him stopping Nico from moving forward.

Nico felt slightly anxious but knew things were going to be okay, after all this was Percy and as much as Nico didn't really like Tyson, he was kicking ass. After a few minutes, it seemed this battle was ending; even so, Nico's concern grew. Percy was becoming exhausted, keeping this shield up and blasting monsters was taking a lot out of him.

There was only one monster left called Joe Bob that kept rambling on about eating the heroes, Nico felt they could win until Tyson was hit in the chest. Tyson went flying across the room, with a loud bang he hit the gym wall cement crumbling around him. At the same time across the gym, Percy collapsed the strain getting to him and Nico's shield fell.

Joe Bob made his way toward Percy licking his lips. Nico looked hopefully toward Tyson who was trying to pick up the ball that hit him but was too dazed to achieve success.

Nico felt panic engulf him as Joe Bob took even more steps toward Percy who was crawling away it seemed he was too tired to even stand and run. With no plan in mind and part of him realizing that he would not make it, he started to run toward Percy.

Nico slipped and slide as he tried to make his way toward Percy and Joe Bob who seemed to be intent on playing with his food, Joe Bob was gloating and edging closer and closer toward Percy. Nico had no weapons and no way to get there faster but he had to try something, he already lost his mom and (metaphorically) his sister. He could not lose Percy!

'_Please, please let me get to him in time. Let me be able to help. Please!' _Nico felt his eyes watering blurring the vision of Joe Bob looming over Percy a tear slipped from his dark brown eye. Then he was falling forward, he had slipped on the water Percy had used to carry him away.

'_N-no I have to save Percy!' _Was Nico's thought before everything went black.

It was cold and noisy. There was nothing but blackness it seemed solid but it had the consistence of water. Most of all it was fast. Nico couldn't tell which way was up or down, he couldn't see what was making all those growling and yelling noises but he could feel cold blast of wind running through his hair. Most of all he could feel something being pushed into his hand, it felt smooth like the handle of his knife. Nico realized this in all of the three seconds it took for these things to happen, then sunlight busted in front of his eyes.

Everything was too bright, too noisy and too fast. One moment Nico was in total darkness with strange noises. The next Nico's eyes were squinting against bright lights, a voice was booming about a man's victory and he was falling from the ceiling. Wind whistled in his ears. Nico's eyes squinted and watered because of the wind, however he forced them to snap open. Below him and coming up fast was Joe Bob looming over Percy who was on his back wide-eyed, Joe Bob thought it was because of him but if he paid attention, he would have noticed Percy's eyes were on Nico. Nico positioned himself to where his feet were first and he pointed the strange sword that was in his hand down towards Joe Bob's skull. At the same time a girlish figure rose up from the shadow of the Laistrygonians. Two swards cut into the monster, one pierced it's head glowing with a silvery light like the ghost of the underworld the other with a warm glow like sunbeams.

Joe Bob disintegrated Nico dropped to his feet and rolled as soon as he hit the ground so he wouldn't break anything. As soon as he was up he rushed toward Percy who was still dazed on the ground, Tyson was getting up from the rubble and softer footprints were following his. "Percy are you okay?!" Nico gasped dropping beside Percy his the sword in his hand was placed to his side, Nico leaned forward on his hand looking at Percy with concern.

Percy smiled at Nico and said, "I'm good I just need a blue espresso jelly bean."

Nico laughed and was about to comment when someone made their presence known. "Guys, we need to go. There's trouble at camp."

Nico turned toward that voice, Tyson was walking up behind the girl that had come from the ground. Her face was drawn and she seemed anxious, with her sword drawn and glancing over her shoulder. She let out a gasp and was about to stab Tyson when Percy yelled, "Bianca, no! Tyson's a friend if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be alive."

Bianca stopped her sword barley from hitting Tyson. Tyson busted into tears sobbing, "Mean girl try to kill me after helping Percy. I thought she was pretty and a friend."

Percy groaned as he tried to stand up, Nico seeing he was having problems helped him. Bianca was too busy staring at Tyson and as soon as Percy was standing he could see why. Tyson only had one eye.

After getting over the shock and blinking a couple of times Percy said, "Bianca is a friends buddy. She's just a little jumpy for people like us things can get….tense."

"Yeah, tense." Bianca said as she lowered her sword and finally put it away into her scabbard.

Nico was gathering his new sword up as they talked, he didn't know much about it but something within him told him it was his. The blade was as dark as a moonless starless night but it glowed too. It glowed like the spirits of the underworld. Nico picked up the handle which was a dark leather, it felt warm in his hand. Nico's other hand came up and lightly touched the blade but Nico quickly snatched it back. The blade was freezing, Nico's eyebrows furrowed and he wondered why it was shoved in his hand while he was passing through that weird inky darkness.

Nico got up from his crouch sword in hand, dark eyes glanced at Tyson and he muttered.

"I told you he was weird."

Percy turned his head to chastise Nico, you don't make fun of someone after they saved your life but stopped short. Percy took in the sword that was dangling limply from Nico's hand.

"Nico where did you get that sword?" Percy asked feeling caution, when things just randomly appear hopefully their a gift from the gods and even then you had to be weary of any curses a wrathful god or goddess may have put on that "gift".

Nico looked down at his new sword and shrugged. "I donno. I saw Joe Bob standing over you."

"_Joe Bob?" _Bianca mouthed to herself in confusion, neither boys took notice of her.

"I started to run over so I could help and then I was swallowed by inky blackness all I could hear was weird sounds, I couldn't see anything I could only feel this cold blast of air." Nico continued lifting the sword up a bit. "Then suddenly I popped out of the ceiling with this thing."

"Nico, put that down. You don't know where it came from or who gave it to you, you should just go back to your knife." Bianca demanded staring at the sword that cut a burning frost toward her soul, that sword gave her the creeps. It called to her, a longing for home but repelled her like going toward a house that reeked of decay and death it made her want to run away.

Nico scowled he felt anger and resentment bubble inside him. Bianca has done her best to stay out of his life for the past couple of months and suddenly she had the nerve to come up to him and demand he get ride of something that saved his and Percy's life?!

Nico was about to snap at her when Percy placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. "Nico, you don't have to give up that sword if you don't want to."

Bianca opened her mouth to protest however Percy continued on not wanting a fight to break out between siblings.

"However, I would like you to refrain from using it for the time being. I want you to wait until you get a okay from Chiron."

Nico deflated and nodded his consent. Bianca's warm brown eyes flickered between the two boys, she felt left out. The way Nico had looked at her and rebelled, it was as if he didn't want her in his life anymore. But that was ridiculous Nico was dependent on her, he needed her.

'_Does he really? I mean he's been doing fine with Percy. Besides even if this is just him testing new limits or hormones or something. Isn't it your own fault if he grows distant from you, after all you're the one who wanted to be more then Nico's big sister. You're the one who blew him off to hang out with friends and ignored his complaints of the other campers it's no wonder he turned to Percy.' _Her conscience hissed in her head like a angry goose.

Bianca shook her head to clear her thoughts. Percy turned to her and really looked at her. From the look on his face he didn't like what he saw.

"What's been happening? My mom said we may not be returning to Camp Half-Blood, monsters and now you show up what's going on?" Percy asked, Bianca was taken aback by his business like tone and hard eyes. She never really saw this part of him not even when they traveled through the underworld.

'_Maybe having Nico around changed him in a way?' _Bianca wondered as she opened her mouth to tell what had been happening.

"What the hell?!" The coach was back with Sloan and the coach brought other teachers, who was calling the fire department.

At least that's what it sounded like. Bianca turned panicked eyes toward her companions.

"I'll explain on the way!"

With that the three demigods and the Cyclops ran out the double doors that lead outside.

Review sorry it took so long! Finals.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Percy's New Brother chapter 10**_

Ncalkins does not own anything but the thought, ooc, au, Not betaed!

They ran down Church Street and into an alley as a fire truck screamed pass. Bianca bent over breathing hard; all the demigods were tired the adrenalin rush wearing off. Once Percy caught his breath it was straight to business.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?"

Bianca straitened and looked at Percy tiredly. Her hair was tangled and limp, dark bags were under her eyes and she seemed even more tired than Percy. Percy stole a glance at Nico, he wasn't fairing much better. Nico was sitting on the grimy ground leaning against the wall looking at his sister with tired eyes.

"There's trouble at camp. Thalia's tree has been poisoned; monsters are invading camp."

Percy looked at her with horror visions of his home up in flames danced in his head, seeing his look Bianca was quick to try to reassure him.

"We have border patrols. They keep monsters out and call the other campers to battle if they have to. Though, Mr. D and Chiron have been taking care of most of the monsters."

"Okay," Nico said as he struggled to stand up. Once he was up he leaned against the wall and looked at his sister. "I can understand Chiron, but Mr. D?"

"He said something about us being a bunch of brats but being his bunch of brats…That and I think he was pissed that one of his sons got hurt. I saw him leaving the infirmary muttering under his breath, he looked mad."

Percy and Nico shuttered, they felt kind of sorry for the monsters.

"Wait if Mr. D is a god then he can't help us right?" Nico asked looking from Percy to Bianca.

"Well, that's kind of hard to answers. Gods do help us by answering prayers, yet they're not supposed to interfere in our lives. So, because it was not a prayer then Mr. D wasn't technical suppose to help them; however, he was charged with looking out for us and running the camp so I think defending it kind of fall under that category." Percy said scratching the back of his head at least all of this explained his dream.

Nico nodded and looked between Bianca and Percy. "So, what are we going to do? We have to get back to camp."

"I have an idea." Bianca said standing up straighter, digging into her pocket. She pulled out a drachma and holding it up said, "We can use this to call a taxi."

"What kind of taxi would take a drachma?" Nico asked sharing a confused look with Percy.

"The Chariot of the Damned." Bianca said stepping forward, ready to lead them further away from the school.

"Oh, okay." Nico shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, while Percy looked vaguely disturbed.

"I should really be used to things like this, but..." Percy trailed off as Nico and Percy began to follow Bianca.

They walked a couple of paces away when Percy noticed that Tyson was not following them. He turned to look at the cyclops who was standing indecisive near the mouth of the alleyway. Percy waved his hand in a 'follow me' motion, saying. "Come one big guy. We need to get back to camp."

"He can't come." Bianca said immediately turning to look at Percy in disbelieve. Nico was actually on Bianca's side, but seeing Percy's stubborn look knew it was a lost cause.

"He saved our lives." Percy said clenching his jaw, sea green eyes hardening.

Bianca raised her chin in defiance, brown eyes flashing in challenge. "He's a monster." Percy opened his mouth to object, ones genetic make up does not a monster make, but Bianca ignored him and continued. "Besides, he won't be able to pass into the camp grounds. The barriers, remember."

"You just got through telling us that the barriers were down." Percy said through clenched teeth, anger and frustration running through his veins.

"The barriers are not fully down. He still will not be able to get through; if only, because he's a baby." Bianca said waving her hand at Tyson who was getting more and more emotional with each passing word.

Nico glanced between all of them. From Bianca's frustrated brown eyes to Percy's angry sea green ones to Tyson's eye which was filling with tears. Nico decided enough was enough, even if he didn't like Tyson he didn't deserve this. Nico pushed off the ally wall he had began to lean against and stepped in between Bianca and Percy.

Nico turned to Bianca, his eyes dark with seriousness. "Bianca I think we should take him with us. We don't know if he will come in handy or not." Bianca opened her mouth to protest, but Nico steamrolled over her. "Besides, Tyson is a Cyclopes that means he is a son of Poseidon which means he's part of Percy's family. We can't abandon family."

Nico heard Percy make a slight sound of discomfort. He turned on his heel and looked into Percy's eyes. He seemed to be struggling with something. Nico felt himself soften, whatever it was he would help Percy with it. "Percy there is a chance that we won't be able to take him into camp with us."

"We can't leave him here." Percy protested. "You've seen the scars on his back."

Nico nodded and waved his hands in front of him trying to calm Percy down. "I agree. We can talk to Chiron to see if Tyson can be allowed in camp, but even if he is there is a chance that he will be a target for the other campers."

Percy nodded his consent; he still felt conflicted about all of this, but there was nothing to be done and they need to get a move on. "Lets go."

With that they made their way out of the alleyway and down the street until they made it to the corner of Thomas and Trimble. Sirens wailed all around, Bianca stepped forward toward the road. Nico and Percy stayed close to her as they looked around nervously. They had no doubt that the police would soon be looking for them. After all you didn't get caught near smoking giant holes in the wall and then run away without seeming suspicious.

Bianca held the drachma up in one hand, sunlight glinted off of the gold coin making the etching of Zeus glow. Bianca spoke out loud in Ancient Greek, "Stethio harma diabloes!"

Percy translated that sentence into: Stop, Chariot of Damnation!

That didn't make him feel better, Tyson whimpered behind him and even Nico looked a little nervous as Bianca dropped the coin into the street. The asphalt normal solid rippled like waters as the drachma sank into it. Something began to bubble out of the tar: blood. The blood swirled and bubbled contaminating the blackness with its dark red hue. It continued to expand until it was the size to of a parking place. As it took shape the bubbles nearest the demigods ruptured spatters of the red liquid hitting their shoes. Each demigod expressed disgust even as the taxi of damnation erupted from its blood bath.

The taxi looked to be made of gray smoke. Other than that it looked like a regular taxi except for the dark almost black letters on the side. The words were unintelligible; Percy's dyslexia making it hard to read. Bianca opened the gray door and slide in, Tyson following behind her.

"Why are we willingly climbing into a taxi called the Chariot of the Damned?" Nico asked as he stepped forward to look into the taxi.

"Cause, we're idiots." Percy said as he climbed in settling next to Tyson, Nico followed after him. The taxi was surprisingly roomy; well roomy in the way they weren't packed like sardines, but it was still tight enough for their arms to be touching.

"Not bad." Nico said looking around as Bianca gave the driver the directions. The inside was smoky gray, but solid.

"What were you expecting?" Percy asked as the taxi lurched forward. Tyson groaned and leaned his head on Percy's shoulder. Percy not meaning to be insensitive, but not wanting to be puked on pushed Tyson off.

"Blood. Chains. Whips. Souls..." Nico trailed off looking at the smoke as if trying to find any of the expected things.

"So, objects that would interest you." Percy said looking at Nico with amusement, he had a feeling he knew what Nico would say.

"Normally, yes. But, since I'm the one in the cab, not so much." Nico said seriously. Percy smiled and pushed Nico lightly on the shoulder.

The taxi jerked to the side, a cackling echoed from the front. "Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha! And a creäture fee!"

Percy and Nico turned their heads to look at who was driving. Though, they had to admitted there was a fair amount of hesitation. There was no Plexiglas screen separating them at the drivers. Strangely enough there was three drivers instead of one. Stringy hair covered their heads and they were wearing charcoal dresses, so that made Percy think it was three women up front. Which was fine with him, he had no problem with a woman driving. It was just weird that there was three of them; that and they reminded him of the fates.

Percy shuttered as he heard an advertisement come from unseen speakers. "Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!"

Percy looked to the side of his leg and laying between Percy's and Nico's legs was a black chain. Percy laughed as he held it up. "Hey, Nico. Chains."

Nico looked at it and shook his head. "Not that desperate."

The cab took a sharp turn making Nico bounce off of Percy, Tyson groan and Bianca yelp as she was pushed against the surprisingly hard door. "But, getting there." Nico said as he straightened up.

"LEFT! GO LEFT!" Shrieked the woman in the middle.

"Well, if you give me the eye, Tempest, I could _see_ that!" The one driving snapped, pulling a harsh left.

As the demigods and cyclops were thrown against each other once again, Nico and Percy exchanged alarmed looks.

"'Give me the eye?!"' Percy mouthed to Nico panic lighting his eyes.

"I don't know!" Nico similarly mouthed like Percy in a state of panic.

"Bianca," Percy squeaked, though he would not admit it even under the penalty of death. "Who are these people?!"

"The Grey Sisters." Bianca said rubbing her side which was getting a bruise from the constant bashing she was getting; though it wasn't as bad as expected.

"Wait, you mean the crazy ladies that only have one eye and see the future?" Nico asked over the sounds of fighting in the front, something about biting a gold coin.

Bianca nodded as they hit a particularly hard bump. Percy's eyes widened as Tyson groaned again. "So, we're trusting our lives to three blind ladies?! Who are driving a taxi!"

"Two blind." Tempest corrected elbowing Anger. "I can see."

"We've had famous people in this taxi!" Anger exclaimed. "Remember Jason?"

"We didn't have taxi's back then you old bat!" Tempest yelled, hitting Anger on the head.

Nico turned to Percy, weary amusement lighting his eyes "They would be amusing if there was not a possibility we would die."

"This will probably not be the last time something like this happens. Might as well find amusement while you can in this life."

"Wow. For you that was pretty dark." They shared an amused smile that lasted until Tempest screamed.

"BRAKE!"

The car jerked to a stop slamming the passengers into the seat that held the gray sisters. Nico's and Percy's face squashed against the solid smoky seat, facing each other. Tyson groaned about not feeling well and Bianca complained about hitting her forehead.

"You look like a fish." Was the first thing out of Percy's mouth.

"Yeah, well you look like one too and red one at that." Nico said as the pried their faces off the seat. "At least I don't get red."

"That's what you think."

The car started again and it was not peaceful. The three sisters had began to fight, over their one tooth and one eye. As the taxi lurched from one side of the road to the other, nearly missing solid objects moving and other not so moving solid objects, Tyson became even more sick.

"I'm gonna be sick." Tyson moaned holding his stomach; Percy glanced at him realized it seemed that he was serious and so told Bianca. "Switch places with him, so that if he does get sick he can puke out the window."

Bianca climbed over Tyson as he scooted over beside the window. As Bianca settled beside Percy; Tyson rolled down the window and stuck his head out. Thankfully, there was no sounds coming from that direction for now. Nico was clinging to Percy's arm, Percy felt slightly sick and Bianca look scared.

"I don't know what I did in the Gym, but I'm willing to try to get us out of here alive." Nico said digging his nails into Percy's arm. The taxi was getting way to dangerous for a comfortable ride.

"It's called Shadow Travel and I wouldn't suggest it unless you want to end up in a far away land like China." Bianca said tightly as she stared at the squabbling sisters hands clenched into fist on her knees.

"How do you know?" Nico asked shocked, he knew Bianca could do the same thing. He had seen her do it in the gym, but how?

"I've been at camp all summer. I did it once a short distance in front of Chiron, he told me what it was and helped me control it."

Percy looked with interest at the two siblings. Nico looked put out that he didn't get to learn about shadow traveling with his sister. Bianca looked stressed which given their current situation Percy couldn't blame her. "You'll have to tell use about it when we're in a better situation."

Bianca nodded; while Nico seemed displeased with this arrangement. He leaned forward to look around Percy at Bianca. Brown eyes seemed troubled. "This is a bad situation and you can shadow travel so why don't you get us out of here?" He would never admit it, but there was a slightly bratty tone in his voice.

Bianca took a deep calming breath through her nose and immediately regretted it. Tyson, is seemed, could no longer hold in his lunch. Quelling the sick feeling inside of her, she said. "Nico. I am tired. Shadow travel takes a lot out of the person traveling." She sent a sharp look at Nico who did looked tired and like he was contemplating her words. "Especially, when they get stabbed in the stomach as soon as they start to come out of the shadows!"

Nico flinched at her harsh tone. Guilt filled him. Part of him argued that he shouldn't feel guilty he didn't know it was Bianca; he was just trying to protect his brother. Nico opened his mouth feeling like he should apologize, for what he didn't really know. However, what came out was. "THAT WAS YOU?!"

Bianca felt irritation and a bit of anger flay at her nerves. Couldn't Nico wait with all the questions like when they weren't on the way to a vulnerable camp in a demented cab. "Yes. Besides the Grey Sisters are wise. They know what their doing."

Nico felt his insides sting. It felt like Bianca was just brushing him off. Again. How did she expect him to learn if she never answered his questions? Bianca was pursing her lips like she did when she wanted him to leave her along, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Percy saw Nico open his mouth to say something. He suddenly wished he could shadow travel if it meant getting out from between the two siblings. Luckily for him the Grey Sister interrupted anything that would have happened.

"Yes, wise!" Anger grinned at them in the review mirror showing off her new tooth. Drawing the attention of the demigods and successfully stopping the brewing fight. "We know things!"

"Every street in Manhattan!" Wasp bragged as she hit her sister. "The capital of Nepal!"

"The location you seek!" Tempest added.

Immediately her sisters pummeled her from both sides screaming. "Be quite! Be quite! He didn't ask!"

Nico leaned forward his brown eyes like laser beams locked on the Grey sisters. Bianca straightened eyeballing Tempest; if it involved them then the three sisters should tell them, but then again Greek mythical beings or any mythical beings are usually indirect even when they should be direct. Percy leaned forward and gripped the back of the driver's seat.

"Tell me." He demanded eyebrows furrowed green eyes hard.

"No!" The three sisters all screamed.

"The last time we told, it was horrible!" Tempest said gripping her greasy fading hair.

"Eye lost in the lake!" Anger agreed gripping her neck in anxiety.

"Years to find again!" Wasp wailed as she jerked the wheel to the right making Nico a temporary pancake. "And speaking of that _ give it back!"

"No!" Anger shouted the sight of their blood-shot eye roving madly making Percy feel sick. Tyson groaned, "No, more." and Percy had to agree.

"Eye!" Wasp yelled. "Gimme!"

Wasp hit the back of Anger's head and with a sickening pop their moldy, oldy, bloody eyeball went rocking into the air. Anger reached for the descending eyeball hand wildly grasping for it. The eyeball hit the back of Anger's hand and sailed into the back.

"EW!"

"WOAH!"

"OW!"

"BLEAAAH!"

Bianca scrunched away from the eyeball now on the floor at the demigods feet, pushing herself against Tyson who was puking out the window. Nico was leaning forward eagerly looking at the eyeball which seemed to be staring at him. Percy rubbed the top of his head which he had hit when he jumped as the eyeball flew at him. Wincing in pain Percy glanced at the eye as the taxi lurched haphazardly from side to side.

"GIVE ME THE EYE!" Wasp screamed as she blindly tried to navigate the car.

The eyeball rolled over Bianca's feet making her squeal, scrunching away from it. The eye hit Tyson and bounced off. Bianca steeled her nerves; placing her foot in the way of the rolling eye she tore off part of her shirt and bent over to pick it up. Just as she was about to enfold the eye in orange, it rolled away.

Percy moved his feet out-of-the-way looking at the eyeball feeling vaguely disturbed. Bianca hit him on the arm with an exasperated expression on her face. Percy turned to her rubbing his arm sending a confused look.

"Get the eyeball!"

"I'm not touching that thing!"

"So, you want to die!"

"No!"

"I'll get it!" Nico said excitedly reaching down and encasing the eyeball with his hand.

"Ew." Percy said squinting at the eye that was making a squashing sound in Nico's hand. "You didn't swash it, did you?"

Nico shook his head no as he opened his hand studying the eye. There wasn't any nerves that would connect it to the brain. "How can you see with this? It has no connective."

"GIVE ME THE EYE!"

The car lurched prompting Bianca to speak. "Nico give them the eye! And when we get to camp wash your hands!"

"Why should I give it to them. It won't make a difference if the eye does not connect to the brain." Nico said waving his hand around. Percy closed his eyes and leaned his head back, praying in his head that they would survive. Of all the times for Nico to get technical in a mythological world.

"The optic nerve is retractable. It snakes out when we put it in our eye socket and it connects so we can see." Anger explained reaching back into the back seat she then demanded. "Give. Me. The. Eye."

Nico was reaching out his hand to hand it to her when Percy had a flash of inspiration. He grabbed Nico's wrist stopping the eye from reaching Anger's hand. Nico shot him a confused look and Bianca look like she was about to have a heart attack.

Percy shot them a look telling them to just play along as he said. "Tell me what it is I seek."

"No time!" The sisters shrieked as the car gained speed. "Accelerating!"

"Then I'll just have to toss it into the fields of punishment in Hades." Nico said ripping his arm from Percy's grasp. "And stop talking in unison it's creepy."

"That's a bluff!" Wasp snapped gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles where burning white.

"Ya wanna bet!" Nico held out his hand as a whole appeared in the floor of the cabby. Screams came forth from hole.

Percy stared at the hole and asked. "Um, Bianca did you?"

"No." Bianca's light brown eyes flitted from Nico to the portal.

"Nico?"

"I have no idea. But, if they don't tell us what we want to know I'll throw their eye down the rabbit hole!"

"No!" Tempest screamed.

"30, 31, 75, 12!" Anger wailed.

"That doesn't make any sense." Bianca stated crossing her arms, Tyson had finally gotten control of his stomach or he just ran out of stuff to throw up.

"It's all we can tell you! Please the camp is near! Give me the eye."

Nico glanced at Percy who nodded. Nico tossed the eye into the front seat; Wasp grabbed it and slammed the eye into her socket. The shock on her face would have been funny if they weren't about to speed pass camp.

"Woah!" Wasp exclaimed as she slammed on the break.

The car spun around four times until it came to a stop the facing Thalia's tree. Wasp was blinking looking around at all the sights getting use to the sights. The demigods groaned.

Percy clenched his eyes close fighting against the sick feeling he was experiencing. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah." Nico groaned. "For the most part. Feel kind of sick though."

Bianca had her eyes closed resting her head against Percy's shoulder. Percy opened his eyes to see Nico squinting and looking a little green staring at Wasp. Percy look at Tyson who seemed as happy as could be.

"Feel better." Tyson happily said.

Bianca raised her head and opened her eyes. She glared at the world and grumbled. "Your the only one."

"I can't imagine what it must be like to be blind and then be able to see. But, to be able to see you have to fight your family and then there's the visions of the future thing...And demigods threatening you to get information...Hey, sorry about that. We were kind of desperate." Nico said sitting up clutching the back of the driver's seat he looked at Wasp as he talked. Wasp looked at him in surprise. Bianca looked at him surprised as well; maybe Nico did some growing up after all.

"It..." She began then she hesitated. "It is hard at times, but you get use to the radical changes. The future is not so bad to see. It is knowing and not being able to do anything to stop the bad from happening. We understand the desperation and why you demigods must push; everything you know and love rides on our information. All if forgiven. Just do not do that again."

"Deal." Nico said nodding his head. Bianca leaned forward and gave him an approving look much to his embarrassment.

"So, can you tell us what those numbers mean?" Percy asked watching the interactions closely. It did made him wonder. Just how much kindness did the immortals receive? It is true that they could be cruel. But, so could mortals. Percy shook his head. It was too early to be contemplating these types of things; never mind the face that it was about one o' clock in the afternoon.

Bianca leaned forward and pointed out the window. "There's no time. Look!"

Percy looked up Camp Half-Blood's hill. Sea green eyes widened. The camp, his camp, his home was under attack. Percy and Nico rushed to get out, Tyson followed behind as the charged up the hill. Bianca stayed behind and payed the Grey sisters. Before she got out she looked at them and said.

"Even if you can't change the bad things. You shouldn't feel bad. Sure, the things in the past are horrible, but it could have been a lot worse or if you did change things it might not have been for the better."

REVIEW!


End file.
